As an optical information recording medium comprising recording layers and intermediate layers, for example, Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3 disclose recording media each comprising a recording layer including a polymer compound (polymer binder) and a dye dispersed in the polymer binder. The Patent Literature 1 teaches an optical information recording medium comprising a large number of recording layers each of which preferably includes a multi-photon absorption dye in order to minimize influence on an adjacent recording layer at the time of recording and reading information.